unnamed_rpg_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Before Rome Aeneas, son of Venus and prince of Troy, settles to Lavinium and became it's king. 1st Millenia AUC 1 Romulus kills his twin brother Remus during building the foundations of the Rome. AUC 168 Babylonians capture Jerusalem and transport people into their city. AUC 245 The last king, Dracoinus Superbus is overthrown, ending monarchy of Rome. AUC 303 The laws were written in 12 tables and display the duties and rights of roman citizen. They were destroyed 64 years later at Gallic attack. AUC 431 Death of Alexander the Great. AUC 536 Hannibal cross the Alps. AUC 608 Carthage falls to Roman forces and the city is completely destroyed. AUC 710 Assassination of Julius Caesar. His deitification was marked by star, which was visible at day for week. AUC 817 Great fire of Rome. Most accuse either Christians or emperor Nero for fire. AUC 965 Emperor Caracalla extends Roman citizenship to all free inhabitants of the Roman Empire. AUC 988 Emperor Severus Alexander is murdered by his own troops, which marks the beginning era of decline and weakness, which almost ends Roman Empire. 2nd Millenia AUC 1013 Emperor Saloninus Valerianus dies at hands of sassanids. It is said that king Shapur I used him as a foot-stool to mount his horse. AUC 1060 Constantine the Great step into power. He unites Rome, counter barbarian threat and builds new capital city Constantinople. AUC 1148 Rome breaks into two parts. The capital of Western Rome is transfered into Ravena at 9 years later. AUC 1163 Dwarves sack Rome after siege under King Alarik I. AUC 1169 Female sage Hypatia is killed by christian mob. As a result, this sect from Cult of Bacchus get restricted. AUC 1204 The Roman Coalition defeat Uruks at Battle of Catalaunian Plains. Attila dies two years later and his kingdom dissipates. AUC 1229 The fall of Western Roman Empire. AUC 1280 Emperor Justinianus the Great restores the might of Roman Empire from east. AUC 1553 Charlemagne, king of franks is crowned Holy Roman Emperor. AUC 1620 Basileios I steps into power, which count as a start of Macedonian Renessaince. 3rd Millenia AUC 2060 King Philip IV of France expulsed the Jews and confiscated their property and appointed royal guardians to collect the loans made by the Jews to the Crown. AUC 2061 On october Friday 13, hundreds of the Knights Templar (how they were different under different faith) were arrested in France under order of Philip IV with charges of usury, credit inflation, fraud, heresy, sodomy, immorality, and abuses. AUC 2063 The entire papal court moved to Avignon for 71 years. AUC 2078 Great adventurer Marco Polo dies. AUC 2101 Plague arrives in Marseille AUC 2183 Jeanne d'Arc inspires people (is she human or dragon?) AUC 2206 Birth of Leonardo da Vinci. AUC 2207 Fall of Konstantinopol AUC 2260 Mona Lisa is painted. AUC 2271 Coffee is brought to europe. AUC 2280 Paracelsus starts lectures at University of Basel using german instead of latin to keep lectures available everyone.